


King Kili

by gingerkitty



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fan Art, Future AU, King Kíli, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a few lines in chapter 8 of Eye for Quality by Linelen and a comment from Elenorasweet (who I must thank, cuz without her I would have never known or thought to post art on here haha)</p><p>also found <a href="http://gingerdrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/49323211195/updated-inked-king-kili-3">here</a> on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Kili

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenorasweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/gifts), [Linelen (Linelenagain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linelenagain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Eye For Quality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729118) by [Linelen (Linelenagain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linelenagain/pseuds/Linelen). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Stone King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780475) by [Linelen (Linelenagain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linelenagain/pseuds/Linelen)




End file.
